Home Sweet...Home?
by Maggie4
Summary: Sequel to 'Revenge is Sweet'. The explorers find themselves back in London but things aren't as they left them and their whole world is turned upside down. Please R&R!!!! LAST CHAPTER UP!!!! A slight twist has been added.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no rights to The Lost World...

****

Chapter One

__

Challanger turns around and the cave hole is now a back street in London.

****

CHALLANGER: That's impossible! We can't be back in London.

****

MARGUERITE: _(Sarcastic) _spoil the moment why don't you.

****

MALONE: Since when is London right next to South America?

****

MARGUERITE: Who cares? Anything can happen on the plateau, remember? It's practically our favourite motto.

****

ROXTON: Do you have a scientific explanation Challanger?

****

CHALLANGER: Not yet no, but lets not get our hopes up too soon...I should get to the Zoological Society and report my findings.

__

He starts to walk away deep in thought.

****

ROXTON: Maybe you should wait until morning.

__

He suddenly realises it's pitch black outside.

****

CHALLANGER: Oh...That would probably be better.

__

Malone turns to Veronica.

****

MALONE: Isn't this amazing? We're home!

__

He pulls her into a hug but she pushes away from him a worried look on her face.

****

VERONICA: No! You're home, I don't belong here.

****

MALONE: But you will once you get used to it.

****

VERONICA: I don't want to get used to it! How do I get back?

__

Malone shakes his head.

****

VERONICA: Challanger?

****

CHALLANGER: Well we obviously can't get back the way we came so I suppose you'd have to travel the same way we did when we first came to the plateau.

****

VERONICA: Then lets go, now.

****

ROXTON: We can't go in the middle of the night.

****

VERONICA: At first light then.

****

MARGUERITE: Until then we should get you something else to wear, that outfit might work on the plateau but here...You'd be taken to the nearest circus to be shown off as the jungle girl.

****

VERONICA: I'm not planning on staying that long.

****

MARGUERITE: Wearing that you won't even get across the street let alone half-way across the world.

****

MALONE: Veronica you could stay with me until tomorrow.

****

MARGUERITE: And then we can go to Harrods.

****

ROXTON: Got any time for me in your new schedule?

****

CHALLANGER: We'll meet up outside the Zoological Society tomorrow at 9am.

__

The others nod in agreement.

****

ROXTON: Tomorrow then.

__

Challanger, Malone and Veronica move off leaving Marguerite and Roxton alone.

****

ROXTON: You haven't answered my question.

__

She looks at him innocently.

****

MARGUERITE: And what question might that be?

__

A light flashes in their faces.

"Whose there?"

__

They shield their eyes from the torches bright light and can just make out a policeman who unfortunately for them has seen Roxton's rifle.

****

POLICEMAN: Stop right there!

****

ROXTON: _(Whispers) _this would be a good time to leave.

__

He takes Marguerite's arm and they run through the wet streets, the policeman blows on his whistle to alert his collegues. Margueirte and Roxton run round the backs of the houses.

****

MARGUERITE: If he was a raptor you'd have shot him by now.

****

ROXTON: Yes well he isn't and I don't want to spend my first time home in a cell.

****

MARGUERITE: _(Sarcastic) _maybe tomorrow then...He's gone.

__

She starts walking down the cobbled London streets, Roxton catches up to her.

****

ROXTON: So where are you staying tonight?

__

She stops suddenly and looks around.

****

MARGUERITE: I need a cab.

__

He follows her onto the main street, she looks at the deserted road.

****

ROXTON: _(Sarcastic) _must be their night off.

****

MARGUERITE: I hope your paying.

****

ROXTON: For what?

****

MARGUERITE: A hotel room.

__

He starts grinning.

****

ROXTON: Room?

****

MARGUERITE: Room**s**, one for you and one for me...Unless of course you want to share.

__

She looks at him mischieviously.

****

ROXTON: That would probably be for the best.

****

MARGUERITE: Good, I'll take the bed you can take the couch.

__

His smile fades.

****

ROXTON: The...Couch?

****

MARGUERITE: Unless of course you'd prefer sleeping on the floor.

__

He sighs.

****

ROXTON: No, the couch sounds...Fine.

* * * * * *

****

VERONICA: You live here?

__

Malone turns to her and smiles.

****

MALONE: Yes.

****

VERONICA: It's big.

****

MALONE: It is compared to the treehouse.

__

The door swings open suddenly and Gladys runs over to Malone, she flings her arms around his neck and hugs him.

****

GLADYS: Oh Neddy! I'm so glad your back.

****

MALONE: You are?

__

Veronica steps back.

****

GLADYS: Of cousre silly, how was the country? I hope your friend wasn't too angry about not being invited to the wedding...You'll have to tell me absolutely everything that happened..

__

She suddenly notices Veronica, she looks at her like a bug that needs to be squatted.

****

GLADYS: Neddy, whose your little friend?

MALONE: This is Veronica, Veronica this is Gladys.

__

Gladys links Malone's arm and reast her head on his shoulder, she holds out her left arm and a large ring is present on her finger.

****

GLADYS: His wife.

__

Malone steps away from Gladys clearly shocked.

****

MALONE: What?

* * * * * *

__

Challanger walks into his parlour and a young boy around three runs over to him and hugs him, a woman follows soon after.

****

CHALLANGER: Jesse.

****

JESSE: Robert let your father sit down.

****

ROBERT: Will you read to me daddy!

****

CHALLANGER: Excuse me?

****

JESSE: We'll be up later, Hilda take Robert to his room please.

__

An elderly woman takes Robert and they walk up the stairs, Jesse kisses Challanger lightly on the cheek.

****

JESSE: How was your trip George?

__

He looks at her puzzled then masks his confusion by smiling.

****

CHALLANGER: We can talk about that later.

****

JESSE: It's very late you should rest...I'll read to Robert tonight.

__

She walks up the stairs.

****

CHALLANGER: What the devils going on here?

* * * * * *

__

Roxton opens the door to the hotel room and steps aside.

ROXTON: After you.

__

Marguerite walks in and looks around.

MARGUERITE: Not bad.

__

Roxton walks in after her and is about to shut the door when a teenage boy knocks and waits by the door.

ROXTON: Can we help you?

BOY: Lord Bradly wants the missus.

ROXTON: You have the wrong room.

MARGUERITE: Lord? Bradly.

__

Roxton turns to her.

ROXTON: You know him?

MARGUEIRTE: By reputation only.

__

A tall uniformed man appears in the doorway, he pushes the boy out of the way.

ROXTON: _(Sarcastic)_ how many visitors can we have in one night?

The man walks over to Marguerite, ignoring Roxton he kisses her

LORD BRADLY: I've missed you darling.

ROXTON: Reputation only huh?

BRADLY: _(To Roxton) _It's quite innapropriate for a man to be alone in a room with another man's wife.

__

Marguerite looks at him in confusion.

MARGUERITE: Wife?

ROXTON: So this is one of the big secrets you've been keeping from me.

__

He looks at her with a hurt look that crushes her, she shakes her head as he steps towards the door.

MARGUERITE: John?

__

Roxton walks out of the room and strides down the corridor, Marguerite ignores Bradly's objections and follows him.

MARGUERITE: I don't know him!

__

He doesn't seem to hear her as jeolousy takes over.

ROXTON: At least the room won't be a complete waste.

__

As he turns to walk away from her she grabs hold of his arm and glares at him.

MARGUERITE: I swear to you I've never met him before tonight.

__

Lord Bradly walks out of the room and stands behind Marguerite, he looks at Roxton with a dirty look.

BRADLY: Is there a reason why you've angered my wife?

__

He puts his arms around Marguerite's waist, he feels the holster and takes out her gun, he looks at it with obvious distaste.

BRADLY: You shouldn't be carrying this my dear, a woman has no place holding a weapon.

__

He hands the gun to Roxton who tucks it into his belt.

BRADLY: Please dispose of this and don't speak to my wife again.

__

Marguerite pulls away from Bradly and stands by Roxton.

BRADLY: What are you doing?

MARGUERITE: I don't know how you came to think we're married, but...

BRADLY: _(To Roxton) _I don't know what you've done to her but you had better leave right now before I have you arrested.

__

Lord Bradly pulls Marguerite back into the room, the teenage boy whose seen the display looks up at Roxton.

BOY: God help her now.

ROXTON: What do you mean?

BOY: Nothing! Just rumours I've heard.

ROXTON: What rumours?

BOY: I'd heard she's ran away with another man to escape 'Lord' Bradly.

ROXTON: What other man?

BOY: Some man she went to Shanghai with some years ago...Word has it some of her 'business' transactions went sour and she had to marry Bradly to save herself.

ROXTON: How do you know this?

BOY: Just things I've heard on the street.

__

The boy runs off down the corridor and seconds later Roxton hears a gunshot coming from Marguerite's room.

****

To be continued...

Tell me what you think, R&R. 


	2. Where to turn?

****

Chapter Two

__

Gladys looks at Malone upset by his reaction to news he all ready 'knew' about.

****

GLADYS: Neddy, what's wrong?

****

MALONE: When did we get married?

****

GLADYS: That isn't funny.

****

VERONICA: Malone what's going on?

****

GLADYS: How did you meet this...Veronica, Neddy?

****

MALONE: She saved my life on the Plateau.

****

GLADYS: What Plateau? You told me you'd gone to the country.

****

MALONE: I never said that, we've been gone for a year and two months.

__

Gladys is near hysterical now much to Veronica's amusement, in spite of the situation.

****

GLADYS: Whose we?

****

MALONE: Challanger, Roxton, Marguerite and me.

****

GLADYS: _(Shocked) _You actually speak to John Roxton?

****

VERONICA: What's wrong with Roxton?

__

She gives Veronica a dirty look.

****

GLADYS: I don't suppose a woman like you would find anything wrong with him.

__

Veronica steps forward angry.

****

VERONICA: Hey!

__

Malone holds her back.

****

MALONE: Maybe we should talk about this inside.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton barges into the room to see Marguerite in the corner of the room obviously worried about something. He turns to Bradly who is sat on the edge of the bed, a pillowcase pressed against a bloody gash on his arm.

****

ROXTON: Marguerite? Are you all right?

****

BRADLY: Her! I'm the one who's been bloody shot!

__

Roxton takes a quick look at Bradly's arm.

****

ROXTON: Just a scratch.

__

Marguerite walks to the window and looks out.

****

MARGUERITE: Someone's watching us.

__

Roxton stands beside he, he looks at her worried.

****

ROXTON: We're leaving.

__

Bradly grabs hold of Roxton by the shoulder.

****

BRADLY: No, you're leaving.

__

Roxton pushes Bradly back against the window.

****

ROXTON: It's not safe here.

****

BRADLY: We're not safe from you!

****

MARGUERITE: Listen to him.

__

Bradly turns to Marguerite, angry.

****

BRADLY: And when did you become aquainted with John Roxton?

****

MARGUERITE: Just over a year ago.

****

BRADLY: _(To Roxton) _people around here are wary of you as it is, if they found out you were fraternising with my wife you'd be thrown to the wolves.

****

MARGUERITE: I'm not your wife!

__

Roxton signals to Marguerite and they walk out of the room, Bradly follows them shortly after and runs down the stairs shouting at the top of his voice.

****

BRADLY: Police! He's taking my wife, stop him. He tried to kill me!

__

A doorman runs inside the hotel and stands by the door arms folded and a grim look on his face.

****

ROXTON: Get out of my way.

****

DOORMAN: The police are on their way.

__

They run towards the back of the hotel, Marguerite stops suddenly.

****

ROXTON: Marguerite we have to leave!

****

MARGUERITE: They're after you because of me…

****

ROXTON: I don't like where you're going with this.

****

MARGUERITE: Go, I'll find you.

****

ROXTON: I'm not leaving you here.

__

She steps back.

****

MARGUERITE: You don't have a choice.

****

ROXTON: This isn't the time for arguing.

****

MARGUERITE: _(Shouts) _he's here1 he's getting away!

__

He looks at her frustrated.

****

ROXTON: Oh thank you so much…I will come back for you.

__

He runs towards the back door.

****

MARGUERITE: _(Whispers) _you'd better.

__

Bradly runs in followed by three policemen.

****

MARGUERITE: _(To police) _through there.

__

They run past, Marguerite hugs Bradly.

****

MARGUERITE: Thank God I escaped.

****

BRADLY: I thought you wanted to go with him.

****

MARGUERITE: But I had no choice, he made me go along with everything he said.

__

She stands stiff as he strokes her cheek.

****

BRADLY: Nobody can make you do anything you don't want to do.

****

MARGUERITE: In that case you won't be able to stop me from seeing an old friend tomorrow, will you?

* * * * *

__

Roxton runs out of the hotel and down a back alley onto the main street, his boots echo on the cobbled pavement as he makes his way down the deserted street. He can hear voices behind him as he slips into the shadows, he holds his breath as a cop walks right past him then breathes a sigh of relief as he goes unnoticed. In all his life Lord John Roxton has never ran from anything in his life, until now.

"He's gone" "I can't see him anywhere".

__

He leans back against the cold stone wall as he sees another man walk past , a couple of years or so younger than him with sandy brown hair. He watches as the police stop the man.

"Sorry Sir, thought you were someone else".

__

The man nods and looks around before continuing on his way only to stop across the street once the police have gone. Roxton would have thought more about it if he weren't so wrapped up in trying to find a way out of the place they have looked so hard to find.

* * * * *

Roxton knocks on the door of Challanger's house until his knuckles are white and the paint on the door starts to chip. After fifteen minutes of standing in the cold he finally hears footsteps moving towards the front door. A tired looking Challanger opens the door, he looks at Roxton surprised by his presence.

****

CHALLANGER: What's going on?

****

ROXTON: I'll tell you inside.

__

Roxton walks into the house and savours the warmth, they walk into the living room and sit down on the comfy leathers sofas.

****

CHALLANGER: You almost woke the entire house, _(looks around) _where's Marguerite?

****

ROXTON: Now? I don't know, something's going on around here…

****

CHALLANGER: I know, I came back home today and found out I have a son.

****

ROXTON: What?

****

CHALLANGER: my reaction was the same.

****

ROXTON: Marguerite is married or at least Lord Bradly says she is…To him it seems.

****

CHALLANGER: I wonder if Malone has found anything out of the ordinary.

* * * * *

****

GLADYS: _(Shouts) _I am calm!

****

MALONE: Then why are you shouting?

****

GLADYS: I have every right to, I thought you loved me…

__

He looks at her sympathetic.

****

MALONE: I did.

****

GLADYS: Did! What were you and your friend talking about in…?

****

MALONE: I told you I wasn't in the country.

****

GLADYS: But Neddy…

****

VERONICA: Will you stop calling him Neddy!

__

Gladys picks up a glass and raises her hand to throw it at Veronica, Veronica walks over to her.

****

VERONICA: Don't you dare.

****

MALONE: Both of you back away, Gladys put down the glass, Veronica will you sit down?

****

VERONICA: But Malone…

****

MALONE: Please.

__

Veronica sits down while Gladys puts down the glass.

****

MALONE: What's going on here?

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite tiptoes to the front door, she reaches for the handle when a cough behind her causes her to freeze in her tracks. She turns slowly to see Bradly standing before her.

****

BRADLY: Where are you going?

****

MARGUERITE: Just a walk, I need some air.

****

BRADLY: You shouldn't go out by yourself.

****

MARGUERITE: I can take care of myself.

****

BRADLY: I know, it's everyone else I'm worried about.

****

MARGUERITE: You should be.

****

BRADLY: Don't be gone too long I have another job for you.

__

She opens the door and walks out into the suprisingly bright day, when she's sure Bradly won't follow her she begins to walks in the direction of the Zoological Society where she's supposed to meet the others.

She just hopes Roxton is all right and he was able to get to safety the night before, she stops walking and listens, the footsteps she's just heard have stopped and there's absolute silence.

She reaches for her gun then curses when she remembers Roxton has it. As she moves forward a hand clamps over her mouth and she's pulled down a side street. She can see Malone cross the road to get to the Zoological Society, she tries to shout but no sound comes out as she's dragged away.

****

To be continued…

__ __ __


	3. The others

****

CHAPTER THREE

__

Challanger glances at his watch for the fifth time in twenty minutes, Malone runs over to him.

****

MALONE: The hotel said she left last night, they don't know where she went.

__

Veronica crosses the road and stands before them, her hair is up and she's wearing a long red dress. Malone turns to her and smiles when he see's her, obviously taken by her new appearance.

****

MALONE: Wow! You look amazing.

__

She blushes slightly.

****

VERONICA: Well when Marguerite didn't show up this morning I had to borrow one of Glady's dresses.

__

She looks at Challanger and notices his disturbed expression.

****

VERONICA: Where **is** Marguerite? And Roxton?

****

CHALLANGER: Roxton is inside and we don't know where Marguerie is.

****

VERONICA: But she was with Roxton just last night.

****

MALONE: There was trouble at the hotel where they were staying...

****

CHALLANGER: We should go inside, you can never be sure whose watching.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite pries the hand off her mouth and struggle to escape her captors firm grip, she kicks him in the knee and runs forward. He grabs her and she's thrown back against the wall, the hand moves over her mouth again and her captor puts a finger to his lips signalling for her to be quiet.

"Don't make a sound".

__

Her eyes widen as she see's whose in front of her.

****

MARGUERITE: I thought you were still in Shanghai.

****

JAMES: What are you talking about? You left Shanghai with me years ago.

****

MARGUERITE: ...Of course, how could I forget?

__

He walks to the end of the alley and looks around.

****

JAMES: Were you followed?

****

MARGUERITE: No.

****

JAMES: Who are those people you were with last night?

****

MARGUERITE: Friends.

__

He turns to her.

****

JAMES: How can you be sure? We promised we'd only trust each other.

****

MARGUERITE: When did we say that?

****

JAMES: In Morrocco...Why are you asking questions to which you all ready know the answer?

__

She shrugs and walks over to him.

****

MARGUERITE: Just reminising.

****

JAMES: Who are you?

****

MARGUERITE: It's me, Marguerite.

__

He takes a gun from his coat pocket and aims at her.

****

JAMES: Your not Marguerite.

****

MARGUERITE: I am, just not the Marguerite that you know.

__

He lowers the gun slightly.

****

JAMES: What's that supposed to mean?

****

MARGUERITE: When was the last time we spoke?

****

JAMES: A month ago. Before you ran from Pedro's gang.

__

She shakes her head.

****

MARGUERITE: A month ago, I was still on a plateau in the Amazon.

JAMES: That's impossible! I helped you escape...We were married a week earlier!

****

MARGUERITE: It happened, it just wasn't me.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton paces up and down in Challanger's study not even trying to disguise his worry for Marguerite, Malone and Veronica are sat on leather chairs in the corner of the room and Challanger is sat at his desk, he looks up at Roxton.

****

CHALLANGER: That isn't helping matters.

__

He turns and glares at Challanger.

****

ROXTON: No, but it makes me feel better. I shouldn't have left her!

****

MALONE: You had no choice, she left you no choice.

****

CHALLANGER: If you'd have been caught, you would be even less help to her.

****

ROXTON: At least if I was in a cell I'd have a reason for why I'm not out there searching for her!

****

CHALLANGER: You do have a reason.

****

VERONICA: What's going on here? This obviously isn't London.

****

CHALLANGER: But it is London, just not the London that we know.

****

MALONE: So what is it? A parrallel univesre or something?

****

CHALLANGER: As fantastic as it sounds, it may well be.

****

VERONICA: Which begs the question if this is another London, where are you're alter ego's?

* * * * * *

****

15HRS EARLIER

THE PLATEAU

__

Tribune dismounts his horse and examines the tracks on the ground, he ties the reins to a tree branch and follows them. He stops and listens, hearing voices ahead of him.

"How the hell would I know what's going on?"

__

Tribune smiles to himself.

****

TRIBUNE: Marguerite.

__

He follows the voices until he comes to the opening of a cave, the grass in front of it burnt out.

****

TRIBUNE: How is it that whenever you humans explore the plateau you end up in a murky cave?

__

The parrallel universe explorers turn and face him, Roxton aims his gun at Tribune a fiery glare in his usually warm eyes.

****

ROXTON: I didn't know it was halloween.

__

Tribune looks at the clothes the explorers are wearing, London clothes, not their usual attire.

****

TRIBUNE: _(Amused) _what **are** you wearing?

__

Malone steps forward, Marguerite pulls him back.

****

MARGUERITE: Not too close it might be dangerous.

****

TRIBUNE: You didn't think that the first time we met.

****

MARGUERITE: First time?

****

MALONE: You speak as if you know us.

****

CHALLANGER: What is this place?

****

ROXTON: Who cares? we need to get out of here!

****

MALONE: _(To Tribune) _who are you?

****

TRIBUNE: ...Tribune.

****

MARGUERITE: And how do we supposedly know each other?

****

TRIBUNE: You were captured by my men and to cut a long story short you escaped.

****

MALONE: Prove it.

__

He points to each of them in turn.

****

TRIBUNE: Marguerite Krux, Ned Malone, Professor George Challanger and Lord John Roxton.

****

MALONE: How is it that you know us but we don't know you?

****

TRIBUNE: Ever the reporter...

****

MALONE: No, I'm an editor now.

****

CHALLANGER: That would be your first mistake.

****

ROXTON: And I was stripped of my title a few years ago.

__

Marguerite looks at Roxton with a disgusted look.

****

MARGUERITE: You sound proud of that...What did you do for that to happen anyway?

****

ROXTON: Well the law seems to frown upon murder.

__

Tribune looks at him suprised.

****

TRIBUNE: My mistake, you're the not so honourable John Roxton.

****

ROXTON: That sounds much better.

__

Marguerite rolls her eyes and turns away, Roxton watches her out of the corner of his eye.

****

ROXTON: From what I've heard Miss Krux you're not so honourable yourself.

****

TRIBUNE: Some things never change.

****

CHALLANGER: What do you mean buy that?

****

TRIBUNE: Those two are still bickering.

__

Roxton and Marguerite ignore the others.

****

MARGUERITE: What have you heard about me?

****

ROXTON: You run an underground business...

****

MARGUERITE: That's a lie! My business is completely legitimate.

****

ROXTON: You married Lord Bradly for his money...

****

MARGUERITE: Trust me any money that, that man has isn't his own.

****

ROXTON: You escaped the country...

****

MARGUERITE: There's only a small amount of truth to that.

****

MALONE: Professor Challanger, do you have any scientific explanation for what's happened?

****

CHALLANGER: Well Tribune claims there are more people like us, out 'doubles' say. We seem to have switched places.

****

MALONE: It sounds like science fiction.

****

ROXTON: That's ridiculous.

****

MARGUERITE: _(To Roxton) _do you have a better explanation?

__

Roxton stays quiet, Marguerite smirks at him.

****

MARGUERITE: No of course you don't.

****

TRIBUNE: The prints of the true explorers lead to the back of this cave.

****

ROXTON: Then what are we waiting for?

__

He marches off towards the back of the cave.

* * * * * *

****

ROXTON: There's an opening here!

__

The others join Roxton near the hole.

****

MARGUERITE: Well what are we waiting for?

__

She climbs through the hole followed by Malone and Challanger.

****

ROXTON: _(To Tribune) _After you?

****

TRIBUNE: I'm not going to London.

****

ROXTON: You don't have a choice...

__

He aims the gun at Tribune.

****

ROXTON: You are going to earn me a lot of money...Move.

* * * * * *

__

Tribune hides in the shadows at the side of a large building, a man walks past and bumps into Roxton. He takes a knife from inside his boot, Marguerite grabs hold of his arm.

****

MARGUERITE: What do you think you're doing!

__

The man turns to them.

****

MAN: You're back! The expedition...You're all alive!

__

He runs off down the street.

****

MARGUERITE: We're not in London, are we?

****

TO BE CONTINUED...

Tell me what you think, r&r.


	4. They have returned

Note: The explorers are in the alternate reality (A R) London, the alternate reality explorers are in the real London.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
LONDON  
  
Roxton turns and faces Tribune.  
  
ROXTON: What expedition was he talking about?  
  
TRIBUNE: Challanger's expedition...  
  
ROXTON: How do we get back to our London?  
  
Tribune shrugs obviously amused by the situation, Roxton puts the gun to Tribune's head.  
  
ROXTON: Take a guess.  
  
Marguerite starts to walk away.  
  
ROXTON: (To Marguerite) where the hell do you think you're going?  
  
MARGUERITE: To find Mr Malone and Professor Challanger, someone should warn them of what's going on.  
  
ROXTON: We should all stay together until we get out of her.  
  
She stops and faces him.  
  
MARGUERITE: I don't want to go back to my old life.  
  
ROXTON: You don't have a choice.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Malone walks into his house and looks around, he walks to the bottom of the staircase.  
  
MALONE: (Shouts) Gladys!  
  
A few seconds later a man, Tarp Henry walks down the stairs, he looks at Malone in surprise.  
  
TARP: Malone! When did you get back? Where's Professor Challanger? Was he telling the truth?  
  
MALONE: Who are you? What are you doing in my house?  
  
TARP: Did you bump you're head on that expedition, It's Tarp, remember?  
  
MALONE: What expedition?  
  
TARP: What expedition? Are you out of you're mind...Or do you honestly have no idea who I am?  
  
MALONE: I can honmestly say I've never seen you before tonight.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marguerite walks towards Roxton.  
  
MARGUERITE: And how exactly do you intend to stop me? Are you going to shoot me?  
  
ROXTON: Don't tempt me.  
  
The man from earlier runs back towards them, he points excitedly at them. A tall, efficient looking man walks towards them.  
  
MAN: I told you, didn't I? I said they were back!  
  
The taller man nods, he extends an arm and shakes Roxton's hand.  
  
SIMON: The names Simon Cunningham.  
  
ROXTON: Am I supposed to know you?  
  
SIMON: Not at all, I've been continuing some of Professor Challanger's work at the Zoological Society, we've all been waiting for you to return from the expedition...They'll be a conference tomorrow of course announcing everyone's return.  
  
ROXTON: From the Challanger Expedition?  
  
SIMON: Of course unless you've been on another expedition we should know about.  
  
He turns to Marguerite.  
  
SIMON: And you must be Miss Krux.  
  
MARGUERITE: When will the conference be?  
  
SIMON: Noon tomorrow...  
  
He looks past them at Tribune who's hidden in the shadows.  
  
SIMON: Whose your shy friend?  
  
ROXTON: Just someone we picked up along the way.  
  
SIMON: And where is the rest of the group? Challanger, Mr Malone and Professor Summerlee?  
  
MARGUERITE: Summerlee...  
  
TRIBUNE: Regretably he disapeared.  
  
SIMON: That;s very distressing news, what happened?  
  
TRIBUNE:You should all talk about it tomorrow, at the conference.  
  
SIMON: Of course...You will be taken to a hotlel tonight and escorted to the Society tomorrow.  
  
He starts to walk away.  
  
ROXTON: This is going to be very interesting, I could have a lot of fun in this place.  
  
MARGUERITE: They think you're someone else.  
  
ROXTON: And that someone else isn't here, I have control of his life and no one can stop me.  
  
He walks after Simon and the man, Tribune stands by Marguerite.  
  
TRIBUNE: I think I prefered the homourable Roxton.  
  
The man walks back towards them, he looks at Tribune and his eyes widen in terror.  
  
MAN: Monster!  
  
TRIBUNE: Says the man wearing rags and stinks of a T-Rex.  
  
MARGUERITE: (To man) stop shouting you'll draw attention to yourself.  
  
MAN: Help! Mr Cunningham come back!  
  
Tribune walks over to him and grabs the man by the neck, he hisses in his face.  
  
TRIBUNE: In my world man is my slave, when they disobey me I don't kill them I eat them...  
  
The man gulps.  
  
TRIBUNE: I'm feeling hungry at the moment, Would you like to know what it feels like to be grilled homosapien?  
  
The man shakes his head and croaks out a no.  
  
TRIBUNE: Then keep absolutley silent, understand?  
  
The man nods his head and Tribune lets him go, the man stumbles away.  
  
MARGUERITE: You would've ate him?  
  
TRIBUNE: Not him, too stringy for my taste...He'd probably have given me indegestion.  
  
Marguerite looks at him disgusted.  
  
MARGUERITE: I knew I should've stayed home today.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Challanger raises the door key to the lock when a cough distracts him, he turns round to face Simon.  
  
CHALLANGER: Can I help you?  
  
SIMON: Professor Challanger it is an honour to meet you.  
  
CHALLANGER: I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage.  
  
SIMON: Simon Cunningham, I've just had the pleasure of meeting you're collegues, I told them there'd be a conference tomorrow at noon to talk about you're expedition. They'll be a lot of people who'll want to know about you're latest discoveries.  
  
CHALLANGER: But...  
  
SIMON: But you've had a long trip you'll be tired, I'll meet you tomorrow at noon outside the Zoological Society.  
  
Before Challanger can reply Simon has all ready started off down the street.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next day Challanger, Malone, Roxton and Marguerite are standing outside the Society patiently waiting for Simon to arrive.  
  
MALONE: I can't believe Gladys married someone else!  
  
MARGUERITE: She's not the Gladys that you know.  
  
MALONE: I know that but, what did the Malone of this London do to drive her off?  
  
CHALLANGER: I'd like some time to find out more about this London, I hope I have the chance to find out more about this expedition.  
  
MALONE: So what do we say to the reporters? Do we just make something up?  
  
CHALLANGER: Yes. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves by telling them who we really are.  
  
At that moment Simon runs up the steps to meet them.  
  
SIMON: We'd better get inside we're five minutes late.  
  
ROXTON: You're the one whose five minutes late.  
  
SIMON: Terribly sorry.  
  
They quickly make their way into the conference room, professors, students, reporters, friends and family all turn to watch as they walk through the door into the room. Simon leads them to the platform and motions for them to sit down on the chairs behind the podium, Simon stands and faces the eager audience.  
  
SIMON: After a long wait the people of the Challanger Expedition is finally back, here with us today to give what will hopefully be a true and fascinating account of their travels. Professor Challanger.  
  
Challanger stands and walks over to where Simon os standing. The professors who had tried to debunk his theories a little over a year ago lean forward eager to hear what he has to say.  
  
CHALLANGER: I am here today to confirm what I told you so long ago...  
  
Malone turns to Marguerite.  
  
MALONE: If I didn't know better I could almost believe what he's saying.  
  
MARGUERITE: He can lie almost as good as I do.  
  
An elederly professor stands up.  
  
PROFESSOR: Do you have any proof of this Challanger?  
  
CHALLANGER: No physical proof no, but on a return expedition...  
  
PROFESSOR: There will be no return expedition, unless of course Miss Krux would be willing to provide more funding for such a trip.  
  
All eyes face Marguerite and a few reporters run to the bottom of the platform, pen and notebooks in hand.  
  
MARGUERITE: Well I...  
  
CHALLANGER: The only proof I do have is the word of Lord Roxton, Mr Malone and Miss Krux.  
  
PROFESSOR: You've known these people for over a year Challanger in that time you could have easily persuaded them to agree to your lies.  
  
Challanger turns to the professor obviously angry, he steps down off the platform and walks towards the old professor.  
  
CHALLANGER: I don't lie about science!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A R LONDON  
  
  
  
Marguerite takes James' hand and leads him towards the Zoological Society.  
  
MARGUERITE: Challanger will be able to explain it better than me.  
  
JAMES: I can't be seen out in the open and as long as they think you're my Marguerite neither should you.  
  
MARGUERITE: You'll be safe in here no one will find you.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Marguerite and James walk down the long corridor unseen by anyone. She knocks once of the study door and walks in, she see's the relieved look on Roxton's face.  
  
ROXTON: Thank God your safe.  
  
MARGUERITE: Weren't worried were you?  
  
ROXTON: What did you think you were doing last night? You could've gotten hurt.  
  
MARGUERITE: I've escaped raptors and cannibals on the plateau Roxton, I think I can handle one man in London.  
  
ROXTON: You were unarmed.  
  
MARGUERITE: Well if he'd have tried anything I could've stabbed him with a kitchen knife.  
  
ROXTON: That's not funny!  
  
MARGUERITE: Whose joking?  
  
CHALLANGER: Are you two finished?  
  
MARGUERITE: Almost.  
  
She turns to James.  
  
MARGUERITE: This is Roxton, Challanger, Malone and Veronica.  
  
He nods at them warily.  
  
MARGUERITE: This is James.  
  
ROXTON: How do you know him?  
  
MARGUERITE: In London, in our London you could say we were old aquantinces.  
  
CHALLANGER: Does he know we're not...  
  
MARGUERITE: Yes, I had to tell him I couldn't carry on masquerading as his wife.  
  
ROXTON: Why? You're masquerading as Bradly's.  
  
CHALLANGER: Roxton.  
  
MARGUERITE: Speaking of Bradly I should be getting back before he gets suspicious.  
  
ROXTON: You're not going back to him.  
  
MARGUERITE: I don't have a choice...  
  
VERONICA: I'll go with you, in case this Bradly does try anything two of us will be better than one.  
  
Marguerite and Veronica walk to the door, Roxton hands Marguerite her gun.  
  
ROXTON: Don't put it down.  
  
MARGUERITE: I know what I'm doing Roxton, I started dealing with men like this long before you came along.  
  
She turns and walks out befoe she can see the hurt expression in his eyes.  
  
MALONE: (To James) so what can you tell us about Bradly?  
  
He looks at them, obviously apprehensive about talking to them.  
  
CHALLANGER: We can't help you unless you help us.  
  
JAMES: ...He runs a crime syndicate, I was assigned to infilterate his group I put a man on the inside but he was discovered and they killed him. So I persuaded Marguerite to help me, Bradly thinks of himself as a ladies man so we guessed he'd trust a woman more than he would a man. It worked...Almost...  
  
ROXTON: What do you mean almost?  
  
JAMES: One of his men saw her talking to me, he reported back to Bradly and when she went back to his house he confronted her...  
  
MALONE: What happened?  
  
JAMES: He told her he'd found out why she was really there and she told him I had all the proof against him. He said he knew about her troubles with Pedro's gang...  
  
ROXTON: Whose Pedro?  
  
JAMES: Someone whose after her, a dangerous man...Bradly said if we told no one about him he'd keep her safe from Pedro...So we agreed, she told me not to agree to it but I told her she didn't have a choice. After a few weeks Pedro found her and we got out of London. Bradly got his men to bring her back and so she couldn't run away again he forced her to marry him and told me if I returned to London he'd kill me.  
  
ROXTON: Son of a bitch!  
  
JAMES: Pedro has a friend, a very good friend who does some of his more dangerous jobs for him, while I was out of London he found me and tried to kill me, I managed to escape throught pure luck...He told me he was going to kill Marguerite.  
  
ROXTON: Who was he?  
  
James turns to Roxton.  
  
JAMES: It was you!  
  
Outside the study an old 'enemy' listens, Applegate smiles as he hears more of the conversation.  
  
CHALLANGER: Which means if our doubles are in our London and Roxton finds Marguerite...  
  
ROXTON: I'll kill her...  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think!!!! 


	5. Past Demons

****

CHAPTER FIVE

LONDON

__

Challanger storms out of the Society, the doors bang shut only to be opened again by Simon who runs after the angry professor.

****

SIMON: Please if you would just try to understand…

__

He turns and faces the younger man.

****

CHALLANGER: I understand perfectly well, that sitting inside there is a group of small minded ignorant idiots!

****

SIMON: We should talk later then.

__

Simon quickly retreats back inside the building, Challanger grins to himself , Roxton, Malone and Marguerite join him outside.

****

MALONE: That was a brilliant performance Professor.

****

MARGUERITE: They soaked it up like a sponge.

__

As they turn to walk down the steps a woman walks over to them.

****

JESSE: Why did you have to loose your temper like that?

__

Challanger smiles at Jesse.

****

CHALLANGER: Jesse my dear…I had every right to.

****

JESSE: Come home until you calm down George, you can come back here later.

****

CHALLANGER: How could I ever refuse you?

* * * * * *

****

A R LONDON

****

VERONICA: Do you know Lord Bradly in your London?

****

MARGUERITE: Not really…I only know him by reputation, and he isn't a Lord.

****

VERONICA: What about James?

__

They stop outside a large oak door.

****

MARGUERITE: We're here.

__

The door opens and Bradly stands before them, he grabs Marguerite by the arm and pulls her inside.

****

BRADLY: What took you so long? Who've you been talking to?

****

MARGUERITE: Get your hands off me!

__

He suddenly notices Veronica standing beside Marguerite.

****

BRADLY: My dear, why didn't you tell me we had guests?_ (To Veronica)_ who are you?

****

VERONICA: A friend.

__

He looks at her impatiently.

****

BRADLY: What is your name?

****

VERONICA: Veronica, you must be Lord Bradly, I've heard so much about you.

****

BRADLY: What have you heard exactly?

****

VERONICA: This and that.

****

BARDLY: Excuse us for a minute.

__

He and Marguerite walk into the study, he closes the door.

****

BRADLY: I own this house Marguerite! If I make you leave you'll have nowhere to go.

MARGUERITE: But you won't do that, because if you did they'd be nothing to stop me from telling everyone who you really are.

****

BRADLY: They'd also be nothing stopping Pedro from killing you.

****

MARGUERITE: I can handle Pedro.

****

BRADLY: Like you handled him last time?

__

She walks to the door and he stands in front of it blocking her exit.

****

BRADLY: You have no power anymore, there's nothing you can do to stop me.

__

She puts her gun to his chest.

****

MARGUERITE: Don't make me shoot you.

****

BRADLY: You've been talking to Roxton again, haven't you?

__

Veronica knocks on the door, she tries the handle but the door won't open.

****

VERONICA: Marguerite!

****

MARGUERITE: I'll be right there…

****

BRADLY: You won't shoot me.

****

MARGUERITE: I shot you once I will again.

__

He looks at her confused, she smirks as she pushes past him.

****

VERONICA: What happened in there?

****

MARGUERITE: Nothing, we just had a little disagreement…Lets get out of here for a while, I don't want to be in this place any longer than I need to be.

* * * * * *

__

Challanger and Roxton walk out of the study and make their way down the hall, two security guards and a professor run towards them.

****

PROFESSOR: Challanger! Surely you don't know this man?

CHALLANGER: Roxton.

SECURTIY GUARD #1: Don't move! Stay where you are.

****

SECURTIY GUARD #2: _(To Challanger) _are you friends with this man?

****

CHALLANGER: I…

****

ROXTON: He's with me against his will.

****

CHALLANGER: _(To Roxton) _what are you doing?

****

ROXTON: If they think we know each other they'll arrest you too.

__

The security guards walk towards Roxton one of them with handcuffs. Roxton turns to run to the main door when three police officers run into the building.

****

ROXTON: _(To Challanger) _find a way out of this place.

__

One of the police officers handcuffs Roxton, Challanger steps back towards the study. The professor stands by Challenger and they watch as Roxton is led away.

****

PROFESSOR: Are you all right?

****

CHALLANGER: Perfectly fine.

__

The officers drag Roxton outside, a group of men run towards them, they knock the police officers to the ground and the men pull Roxton away from the scene.

* * * * * *

****

MARGUERITE: They did what!

****

CHALLANGER: He was arrested.

****

JAMES: They think he's the Roxton from this world.

****

MARGUERITE: Couldn't you have helped him escape?

****

CHALLANGER: It wouldn't have done us much good Roxton **and **I being arrested…

__

A knock on the door distracts them from their conversation.

****

CHALLANGER: Come in.

__

The door opens and the man they had seen die on the plateau stood before them, Applegate walks into the study and stands before them.

****

APPLEGATE: I believe you're story professor, I can be of some service to you.

****

LONDON

__

Malone, Roxton and Marguerite walk into one of the hotel rooms they'd slept in the night before, Malone walks to the window and looks outside, Roxton closes and locks the door behind them..

****

MALONE: This'd make one hell of a story for the paper…Everything looks the same as in our world.

****

ROXTON: You know what one of the main differences is though?

****

MALONE: What's that?

__

Roxton creeps up behind him and knocks him to the ground.

****

ROXTON: Me.

__

Marguerite backs away towards the door, Roxton turns around to face her.

****

ROXTON: Where do you think you're going?

__

He takes his gun from the top drawer of an oak cabinet.

****

ROXTON: Aww come on, I won't hurt you.

****

MARGUERITE: Who the hell are you?

****

ROXTON: Does the name Pedro ring any bells?

__

She steps back against the door and tries to open it.

****

ROXTON: Oh I locked the door behind us, safety and all.

****

MARGUERITE: Don't come any closer.

****

ROXTON: I won't kill you…Yet.

__

She pulls on the door handle and bangs on the door, Roxton grabs her from behind and puts his hand over her mouth.

****

ROXTON: Sssh, you don't want to cause a scene.

__

A force bangs into his side and he falls to the floor, he aims the gun but can't see anything in front of him, a green scaly hand grabs hold of the barrel from the side and Tribune knocks him unconscious.

****

TRIBUNE: I can't leave you alone for five minutes.

__

He hands the gun to Marguerite, she walks over to Malone, she looks at the bruise forming on his head.

****

MARGUERITE: That'll leave a mark.

__

He slowly starts to wake up, he sits up.

****

MALONE: Who hit me?

****

TRIBUNE: Roxton.

****

MALONE: Why the hell did he do that?

****

TRIBUNE: Probably so you wouldn't be a witness to Marguerite's kidnapping.

****

MALONE: Did I miss something?

****

MARGUERITE: Even in another reality I still can't escape my demons. 

****

MALONE: What do we do with him?

TRIBUNE: Tie him up, unless of course you want him to knock you out again.

__

Someone knocks on the door.

****

MARGUERITE: Who is it?

****

SIMON: It's Simon and Professor Fitzgerald.

****

MARGUERITE: Just a minute.

__

Tribune drags Roxton out of view, while Malone opens the door.

****

MALONE: We should talk outside.

__

The Professor walks into the room.

****

PROFESSOR: We're in a...Dear God!

__

He see's Tribune.

****

PROFESSOR: It's true! This is amazing.

****

MALONE: We have to keep this quiet.

****

PROFESSOR: Nonsense.

__

He hurries out of the room, the others follow him out into the corridor.

****

PROFESSOR: We need to take it to the Society, we must study it.

****

TRIBUNE: You're not taking me anywhere.

****

PROFESSOR: It speaks!

****

TRIBUNE: And stop referring to me as it.

__

They hear a crash in the room while they investigate Professor Fitzgerald and Simon sneak out, in the room the window has been smashed.

****

MALONE: This is bad!

****

MARGUERITE: He's gone.

* * * * * *

****

A R LONDON

CHALLANGER: And what story might that be?

__

Applegate closes the door.

****

APPLEGATE: I over heard you talking about an alternate London.

****

CHALLANGER: That's ridiculous. We said nothing of the sort.

****

APPLEGATE: Well just in case you change you're mind, I know someone who could help you with you're predicament.

__

He writes down a name and address then walks out.

****

MARGUERITE: He just keeps popping up all over the place.

****

JAMES: Who is he?

****

MARGUERITE: Someone who can't be trusted.

****

JAMES: Maybe he's different in this...Reality.

****

MARGUERITE: People like Applegate never change.

__

Challanger looks at the name on the paper.

****

CHALLANGER: I know this man, I think he will be able to help us.

****

MARGUERITE: He might different here.

****

MALONE: If it means we can leave here I think we should take that chance.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton is led down a wet underground tunnel then pushed into a cold, bare room. In the middle a man is sat at a table.

****

JOSE: Pedro, he's back.

__

Pedro looks up then motions for Jose to leave.

****

PEDRO: Come stai mio l'amico?

__

Roxton thinks for a moment trying to remember things from the not so many Italian lessons he used to take as a young boy.

****

ROXTON: I'm...Fine.

****

PEDRO: I am not, **I **won't be fine until you bring me signorina Krux.

__

Jose steps back into the room, Pedro looks at him angry.

****

PEDRO: Va a quel paese!

__

Jose hurries out and shuts the door, Pedro turns to Roxton calmly.

****

PEDRO: If I don't have her by tomorrow night...I'll send another man after her.

* * * * * *

__

The middle aged man looks at Challanger confused.

****

ALEC: But I only talked to you a week ago.

****

CHALLANGER: It wasn't me it was my double, the Challanger from this London.

__

He sits down letting the information sink in.

****

ALEC: This is unbelievable! I will try and help you of course.

****

CHALLANGER: You know where to find me.

__

As Challanger leaves the room, Applegate walks in through a back door.

****

ALEC: When will it be printed?

****

APPLEGATE: By tomorrow the whole of London will know their secret.

* * * * * *

__

Malone hurries down the long corridor, James whose been falling asleep at the desk wakes up.

****

JAMES: What's wrong?

****

MALONE: Roxton never made it to the police station.

__

Marguerite looks up from the book she's rwading, concern written all over her face.

****

MARGUERITE: What happened!

****

MALONE: Someone saw him escape with some foreign men.

****

JAMES: It had to be Pedro's men, he'll want to know where you are.

__

He looks at Marguerite.

****

VERONICA: Where will he be?

****

JAMES: I don't know.

****

VERONICA: He'll try and find us.

****

MARGUERITE: He won't, it'll be too dangerous for him to come back here.

****

VERONICA: Then he'll let us know he's safe some other way.

****

MARGUERITE: If he is safe...

__

Challanger walks in.

****

MARGUERITE: _(To Challanger) _Roxton's gone.

* * * * * *

__

The next morning Challanger wakes up to a knock at the door, he looks out of the window to see a little boy run off down the street, he opens the front door and see's a newspaper on his doorstep. He looks at the front page headline:

****

PROFESSOR CHALLANGER CLAIMS "DINOSAURS ARE ALIVE".

__

He turns the page to see another headline.

****

OUT OF THIS WORLD!

__

He throws the newspaper on the floor.

****

CHALLANGER: Damn!

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite walks downstairs into the living room, Bradly creeps up behind her.

****

BRADLY: Who are you?

__

She turns around.

****

MARGUERITE: Excuse me?

__

He holds out the newspaper in front of her, she reads the first headline.

****

MARGUERITE: It's all lies of course.

****

BRADLY: You've been keeping secrets from me.

****

MARGUERITE: Your delirious.

****

BRADLY: And you're going to make me very rich.

__

He gets hold of her arm.

****

BRADLY: Lets go.

****

MARGUERITE: Where?

****

BRADLY: You're trying to hide form Pedro, what better place to go to than you're plateau?

****

MARGUERITE: I'm not going anywhere with you.

****

BRADLY: You don't have a choice. 

* * * * * *

****

LONDON

__

Aiden Bradly watches as Marguerite leaves the Zoological Society, he walks silently behind her, concentrating on the woman in front of he doesn't hear the footsteps behind him. He grabs hold of her.

****

AIDEN: I'm back!

****

MARGUERITE: Who are you?

__

He turns her face towards him.

****

AIDEN: Don't you recognise you're fiance?

__

Someone throws him into the road.

****

ROXTON: Obviously not.

__

He aims his gun at Aiden.

****

ROXTON: So, are you feeling lucky tonight?

****

To be continued...

__

Please R & R.


	6. Home again

****

CHAPTER SIX

A R LONDON

__

Roxton is led out of the tunnel by Jose, he watches Roxton warily not trusting him for a second.

****

JOSE: You seem different.

****

ROXTON: Just keeping my mind on the job.

__

Jose nods and is silent until they get outside.

JOSE: Do you need help?

****

ROXTON: I know what I'm doing.

__

He leaves Jose standing by the tunnel exit and runs down the street, Jose waits for a few minutes then follows closely behind.

* * * * * *

__

Bradly keeps hold of Marguerite as they stand on the dock, people nod and smile as they walk past, not noticing anything wrong.

****

BRADLY: Keep smiling my dear, we'll soon be out of London.

****

MARGUERITE: I've got nothing to smile about.

****

BRADLY: In one hours time you'll be leaving Pedro behind forever.

****

MARGUERITE: Leaving one hungery wolf to be persude by another.

__

She pulls away from him and he grabs her arm.

****

BRADLY: If you want to escape you'll have to try harder then that.

****

MARGUERITE: All in good time.

__

He pulls her towards the boat and is stopped by an elderly man.

****

MAN: It's been such a long time since we last spoke.

****

BRADLY: And I regret to say you'll have to wait even longer.

__

The man pulls him away from Marguerite, Bradly looks back at her.

****

MAN: It's urgent that I talk to you.

__

Marguerite steps back slowly away from Bradly.

****

BRADLY: I'm sure it can wait.

__

While the man talks to Bradly, Marguerite quietly slips away, when Bradly turns around she's gone lost in the crowd.

* * * * * *

__

Roxton knocks on the door of the Bradly's house, the door swings open and he steps inside.

****

ROXTON: Marguerite?

__

Jose steps behind him.

****

JOSE: Since when were you and signorina Krux on a first name basis?

__

Roxton turns and faces him.

****

JOSE: You're not John Roxton.

****

ROXTON: Oh I am, just not the Roxton that you know.

__

He punches Jose in the face sending him flying backwards, he looks around befroe dragging Jose inside the house. Roxton walks into the living room and surveys the area, a piece of paper on a glass centre table catches his attention, he picks it up and reads it. After a few seconds he drops the letter to the floor and runs out of the house towards the dock.

* * * * * *

__

Challanger and Malone stand outside the Zoological Society impatiently waiting for Applegate to show, they ignore the inquisitive stares they get from passersby nad try to concentrate on the job at hand.

****

MALONE: Why would he sell us out?

****

CHALLANGER: Because he's Applegate.

****

MALONE: I guess Marguerite was right, Applegate never changes...He's here.

__

Applegate jogs up the steps to meet them, his smug smile fades as Challanger drags him inside the society building.

****

APPLEGATE: Hey! What's going on here?

****

MALONE: What did you tell the press about us?

****

APPLEGATE: I didn't tell them anything.

****

MALONE: Three of the local and two international pepers say otherwise.

****

CHALLANGER: What did you say?

****

APPLEGATE: I...

****

CHALLANGER: The truth.

__

A policeman taps Challanger on the shoulder.

****

COP: I need to ask you a few questions, about Mr Roxton.

__

Applegate smirks and walks out, the policeman turns to Malone.

****

COP: If you could come too, the sooner we sort this out, the sooner you can both get back to work.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite watches as Bradly searches the dock for her, she turns around and starts to walk the other way when a hand grabs her by the shoulder, she freezes when she hears the foreign voice.

****

PEDRO: We meet again signorina Krux.

****

MARGUERITE: Pedro I presume.

****

PEDRO: Who else?

****

MARGUERITE: Well I thought you might be my worse nightmare but I shot him in the other London.

__

He looks at her puzzled.

****

PEDRO: You've changed since I saw you last.

****

MARGUERITE: Yes, you could say I was a different person.

__

She looks past him and sighs with relief as she see's Veronica sneaking up behind Pedro.

****

MARGUERITE: I'd like you to meet a friend of mine.

****

PEDRO: I'm not here for small talk.

****

MARGUERITE: That's strange, neither is she.

__

Veronica puts the knife to his kneck.

****

PEDRO: I don't believe we've met.

****

MARGUERITE: How did you find me?

****

VERONICA: I followed you from the house.

****

MARGUERITE: Take him to James.

****

VERONICA: What are you going to do?

****

MARGUERITE: _(She looks towards Bradly) _I'm going to teach someone a lesson.

* * * * * *

****

LONDON

__

Challanger bangs his fist on the table causing Professor Fitzgerald to jump, he adjusts his glasses and looks at Challanger.

****

PROFESSOR: I don't understand you're attitude towards this Challanger.

****

CHALLANGER: If people saw a live lizard man there'd be a panic.

****

PROFESSOR: Not if we cage it...Him...Tribune...Th...

****

MALONE: I can assure you Tribune won't allow himself to be locked up.

****

CHALLANGER: He'd eat you first.

****

PROFESSOR: I can't promise anything.

* * * * * *

__

A man watches the scene playing before his eyes, the woman he loves being saved from her 'fiance' by Lord John Roxton. Marguerite steps in front of Roxton, she lowers the gun that's in his hand.

She turns to the alley and looks at him, worry even fear in her eyes, he steps back into the shadows.

****

ROXTON: Get out of the way Miss Krux!

****

MARGUERITE: You can't kill him.

****

ROXTON: Why not?

****

MARGUERITE: Firstly because someone's watching us and secondly because if you shoot him you're changing Lord Roxton's life.

****

ROXTON: And that's supposed to bother me?

****

MARGUERITE: It should do...This isn't you're life to live.

* * * * * *

****

A R LONDON

__

Malone and Challanger walk out of the station and stand outside.

****

MALONE: That was intense.

****

CHALLANGER: I don't think they suspected anything.

****

MALONE: Applegate said he'd meet us outside the Botanical Gardens.

****

CHALLANGER: Of course.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite walks back over to Bradly, he turns to her his face stone cold angry.

****

BRADLY: Don't you ever walk away like that again! Or...

****

MARGUERITE: **Don't **threaten me...Are we going or not?

__

He grips her arm and pulls her on board. He pushes her into their cabin and slams the door shut.

****

BRADLY: Stay here!

****

MARGUERITE: You don't own me anymore.

****

BRADLY: Oh really!

__

He walks towards her.

****

MARGUERITE: Really.

__

The door swings open and Roxton stands in the doorway, Bradly turns to face him.

****

MARGUERITE: Roxton this isn't you're fight!

* * * * * *

****

LONDON

MARGUERITE: Challanger wants to see us all...

****

ROXTON: I don't take orders from Challanger.

****

MARGUERITE: About getting out of here.

****

ROXTON: And what about him?

__

He indicates Aiden.

****

MARGUERITE: I'm sure he'll get what he deserves, eventually.

__

The man watches as Marguerite and Roxton enter the Zoological Society, he comes out from the shadows and walks over to Aiden.

****

MAN: We meet again.

****

AIDEN: You were dead!

__

He kneels down in front of Aiden.

****

MAN: That's what I wanted you to think.

****

AIDEN: So what are you going to do now?

__

The man stands up.

****

MAN: Make sure you can never hurt her again.

__

He draws his gun and shoots Aiden, he falls back and looks up at the man.

****

AIDEN: Why didn't you kill me?

****

MAN: Because I want you to live in fear knowing that I'm always watching you.

__

He kicks Aiden in the head sending him sprawling on the ground then casually walks towards the Society.

* * * * * *

****

A R LONDON

__

As Challanger opens the door he freezes, he and Malone turn to face Applegate who stands before them, Veronica stands in front of him a gun in her back.

****

CHALLANGER: What the hell do you think you're doing?

****

APPLEGATE: You people are going to make me a lot of money.

* * * * * *

****

MARGUERITE: John please, let me handle this.

__

He stands stubbornly in the doorway.

****

ROXTON: I'm not leaving you alone with him.

****

MARGUERITE: The I'll talk to him outside.

****

ROXTON: Fine...I'll be right outside if you need me.

__

She smiles at him as he close the door, she faces Bradly and back hands him across the face.

****

MARGUERITE: You're never going to hurt anyone ever again.

****

BRADLY: I'll have you arrested for this!

****

MARGUERITE: Dead people can't talk.

* * * * * *

__

Marguerite meets Roxton back on the dock, he looks at her thankful to see she's all right.

****

ROXTON: That was quick.

****

MARGUERITE: It's been a long day, he's sleeping it off.

__

James runs towards them breathing heavily and worried about something.

****

JAMES: Veronica said you'd be here...

****

MARGUERITE: Where is she?

****

JAMES: He took her, Applegate has her.

* * * * * *

****

LONDON

__

The man follows Marguerite and Roxton as they walk into the main hall, he waits outside and listens to the discussion going on behind closed doors.

****

A R LONDON

__

Roxton and Marguerite arrive outside the Botanical Gardens, they look around but see no sign of Veronica.

****

ROXTON: They must be inside.

__

As if on cue they hear Challanger's protests.

****

MARGUERITE: Their all inside.

****

VERONICA: _(To Applegate) _you won't get away with this!

****

APPLEGATE: I all ready have.

****

ROXTON: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

__

Applegate pushes Veronica out of the way and faces Roxton.

****

APPLEGATE: You've got a bad reputation around here.

****

ROXTON: Where I come from yours isn't much better...Put the gun down.

****

APPLEGATE: You first.

****

MARGUERITE: 5-1 Applegate, the odds aren't exactly in you're favour.

__

He crouches down and slides the gun across the floor, they hear a shrill whistle and seconds later voices outside.

****

MALONE: Police?

__

As Applegate stands back up he takes a knife from his boot, he turns to throw it at Veronica when Malone shoots him, the sound echos throughout the gardens sending the police into a frenzy.

****

CHALLANGER: They'll be here at any minute.

****

ROXTON: Is there a back way?

****

CHALLANGER: I hope so.

As they run through the wild plants and exotic trees the police barge into the gardens.

"Stop right there!".

****

MALONE: Through here!

* * * * * *

****

LONDON

__

Malone stops suddenly and leans against the door, Challanger and Marguerite turn to him concerned.

****

CHALLANGER: Are you all right?

****

MALONE: Don't you feel that?

****

TRIBUNE: _(To Fitzgerald) _I'm not going to be insulted by a member of such an inferior race!

__

As he slams the door shut he falls backwards.

****

TRIBUNE: Not again.

__

The man leans forward and taps Tribune on the shoulder.

****

MAN: Are you...

__

He watches as Malone and Tribune disappear before his eyes as he steps back his surroundings change and he's lost in a dark swirling haze.

* * * * * *

****

PLATEAU

VERONICA: We're home!

****

MALONE: How? Challanger?

****

CHALLANGER: As soon as I have an explanation you'll be the first to know.

__

Tribune stumbles out of the cave disorientated, he walks towards the explorers.

****

TRIBUNE: I pity you humans, I really do...How you manage to live in that primitive place you call London...

****

MALONE: Tribune?

****

CHALLANGER: You where in London?

****

MARGUERITE: Typical! Why did he end up in London while we where taken to a cheap copy?

****

TRIBUNE: Believe me I'm as disgusted as you are.

__

They turn to leave Tribune.

****

TRIBUNE: By the way does this human belong to any of you?

__

He drags the man out of the cave.

****

MARGUERITE: Richard!

__

Roxton looks at her inquisitively.

****

ROXTON: You know him?

__

She faces him clearly disturbed.

****

MARGUERITE: John...This is Richard, my...My husband.

****

THE END

Please R & R

__


End file.
